Love at first sight
by BeBlessed
Summary: "Can't you watch where your!-" I heard someone say but he didn't finish his sentence. That was when I first saw him. He looked so good. One of my versions of how Musa and Riven met. Oneshot. Pls R
1. Meeting you

**Hey everyone! So I wanted to continue my other story's but then I realised that my story's aren't on this laptop atm...And I have no idea what happend in the last chapters and since I have no internet here in italy I can't look it up. So this sunday i'm coming home and i'm home alone atm so i decided to make a oneshot then. This is my version of how Musa and Riven met each other. I hope you enjoy ! and I do not own anything!**

**~Riven p.o.v.~**

I rolled on my side in bed but it didn't help. As usually I couldn't sleep anymore. I sighed. I wanted to open my eyes but decided to keep them closed. It was like they had a mind on it's own every morning. My eyes wanted to open but I squeezed them shut as hard as I could. I did it, I kept my eyes closed for...2 seconds and then they opened. I stared at the ceilling but I couldn't see it. It was dark...really dark. I looked at the clock and it said that it was only 5 in the morning. I wanted to get out of bed but I was trapped in my blankets. I kicked them off but now my foot was trapped. I grabbed it and yanked it aside but it didn't seem to help. I yanked again as hard as I could and finally I got it off. I stepped out of bed. I yawned and stretched for a moment. I looked back at my bed with an irritated face. "Stupid blanket" I mumbled. Maybe sleeping without a blanket would make things easier. Yeah right...I rolled my eyes and made my way to the closet. I found it and opened the doors. It would be easier if the lights were on cause I couldn't see a thing in this darkness. Every morning I woke up at 5 am so I kinda knew where the lightswitch was. I grabbed something hard and I didn't care what it was. I turned around and aimed at the darkness. I threw that piece of junk - even though it wasn't a piece of junk it was just something - into the darkness. After 1 second the lights were on. That's how you do it. I smirked and turned back to the closet. I heard my roommate sigh and twisting in his bed. I grabbed some clothes and put them on. (_a/n: the clothes Riven is wearing are the clothes from season 1 ofcourse xd_)

I made my way to the door and slammed it shut when I was through. I didn't care if I woke that nerd up. I was awake so he needs to be too. As always the hallways were empty. Why do I always wake up at 5 am? I stopped walking and thought what I could do. Hate Magix so that's not an option...Training? the gates around open yet...'_sigh_'. I know what I could do. I started to run back to my dorm and slammed the door open. I heard 3 growls coming out of the bedrooms. I rolled my eyes, idiots. I ran to my bedroom and slammed that door open.

"Not again" I heard my roommate mumble.

"Shut up and go do something that is not a waist of time" I replied. I switched the lights on and walked to the closet.

**~Musa p.o.v.~**

I gasped and sat up straight in my bed. I panted and looked at the clock. 05:15 it said. Great...5 in the morning. Dumb dream woke me up. I yawned and snuggled back in my blankets. Now was not the time to go out of bed. I always thought that the people who do that were crazy. I closed my eyes. Suddenly I heard something...you've gotta be kidding me. I heard my stomach, I was hungry and when i'm hungry I want something to eat. I growled and got out of bed. I walked quietly to the door not wanting to wake my roomie up. I opened and closed the door as soft as I could. Oh yeah...I forgot...another door and a light sleeper. I tiptoed to the door and opened it as soft as I could and I slowly, slowly shut it. I heard a click and that was when I knew the door was shut. It seemed like forever until it finally shut.

I walked to the kitchen and rubbed my eyes. At this time in the morning your not allowed to walk around in Alfea but i'm hungry so I need something to eat. I walked in the kitchen and looked for some food. I opened the cabets...nothing. I looked on the counter...nothing. Next was the fridge, if there wasn't anything in this thing then they have no food. I opened the fridge and looked. I grabbed some cheese and bread and placed it on a plate. I closed the fridge and wanted to walk back to my dorm but someone was standing infront of me.

"Miss Knightley!"(1) she yelled furious. I gasped and dropped my plate and it shattered in a thousand pieces. I looked at the plate with big eyes and then at the woman standing infront of me.

"What are you doing at 5 am in the kitchen?" She asked trying to speak calmly.

"Just...wait" I said. I looked at her with confusion written over my face "What are you doing in the kitchen at 5 am in your..." I looked at her up and down "pyjamas".

Her face changed. It went from furious to confusion. I narrowed my eyes and looked at her.

"I was...just checking if no one was in the kitchen" She said. I could tell she was denying the truth. She had a stubborn look on her cranky old face.

"Miss Griselda are you sure that's the truth? Cause I think you wanted a little 5 am snack" I said with a smirk.

"Miss Knightley i'll give you 5 seconds to return to your bed or your not going to Red Fountain tomorrow" Griselda threatened.

"You mean this afternoon, it's 5 am remember? and I think I need more then 5 seconds to return to my bed since it is _not _next to the kitchen" I said and I crossed my arms.

"You could be in your bed by now because it took you 10 seconds to speak and that means-"

Before she could finish her sentence I interrupted her "NO! I have to go to Red Fountain my dream is going to Red Fountain pleeeaaase let me gooo!" I said dramaticly but also sarcastic. When I said that I dropped on my knees and helt my hands together infront of me like I was begging. I knew that she knew that I was mocking her but come on, what kind of punishmend is not going to Red Fountain?

"Miss Knightley go to your bed right...NOW" Griselda pointed to the door. I got up and walked back to my bedroom.

**~Riven p.o.v.~**

I punched the kickboxing sack as hard as I could and it flew right, left, front, back. I stopped it and panted for a second. I wanted to punch it again but someone called me.

"Mr Turner!" (2).

I turned around and saw my new teacher standing in the doorframe. I sighed and walked towards him. I took a deep breath and let it out before I spoke.

"Yeah?"

"I know that your a new student at Red Fountain like everybody else but that doesn't mean you can make all the noise you want" Godatorta said (_a/n: omg how do you write his name?_).

I looked around in the gym and I saw no one. All the noise I want? Who is such a baby and complains while i'm here all alone?

"I was walking around in the hallways and I could hear you going crazy on the sack"

"...Right" I replied. This is just a bunch off bullshit. I'm not that loud...I think.

"Go back to your room. You need to be in shape today" Godatorta said and he calmly pointed to the door.

I looked behind me and saw the empty gym. I heard Godatorta clear his throat behind me. I growled and threw the kickboxing cloves at him and stormed out of the gym.

"Need to be in shape just for those stupid girls that are coming this afternoon. Why do I need to be in shape? I went to the green garden! (3). The only thing girls do is shop and giggle" I mumbled to myself as I made my way to my bedroom. I slammed the door open and it hit the wall.

"Would you just be gentle with the door? We still need it for the rest of the year!" A guy with brown hair said. He was one of the guys I shared a dorm with. I hated him already, the only thing he does is making stupid jokes and checking girls out.

"Brandon relax" A blond guy said as he came out of his bedroom. I felt a wave of anger float over me. I hated him the most. I knew his name was Sky and that he was populair with the girls cause he was always so...sweet. When I thought about sweet I got the shivers. Shivers of disgust. I rolled my eyes and walked to my bedroom. In my room I found my roommate. A nerd...ofcourse. His name was Timmy and he annoyed the shit out of me.

"The girls of Alfea are coming today" Timmy said and he looked at me with a smile.

I sat on my bed. "I don't care" I replied.

"Yeah I know" Brandon said and he and Sky walked in my bedroom.

"Should be interesting. I hope they are nice and not...mean" Timmy said.

"I can handle every girl. I heard Stella is back" Brandon said while smiling. He sat on my bed next to me. I looked at him as if he was crazy. I knew he was daydreaming cause he had this stupid smile spread across his face. I kicked him in his back and he fell off my bed. The fell interrupted his dream and he looked at me.

"You don't see me sitting on your bed" I told him.

Brandon shook his head as if coming back to the world.

"Why do you care that Stella is back?" Timmy asked.

"Cause Brandon has a little crush" Sky joked and he rubbed Brandon's head. His hair was a mess when Sky rubbed it.

"No I don't have a crush" Brandon said and he brought his hair back in model.

I fell on my back on my bed and grabbed my pillow. I placed it on my face, not wanting to hear their discussion about girls and crushes.

"Yeah right" Sky laughed.

"I'm serious" Brandon replied. He looked at Sky angerly but he had a blush.

"Anyway...we'll see what happens today. Riven wanna join us when the girls arrive?" Sky asked. I growled but they didn't hear it because my pillow was still on my face. I threw the pillow off of my face and sat up straight.

"No" I replied.

"Why not? We can walk around and talk to some girls" Brandon said.

"I don't want to join your little group. Just leave me alone" I said and I got up. I walke out of my bedroom and dorm.

**~Musa p.o.v. (afternoon)~**

"I can't believe you caught Miss Griselda in the kitchen and she told you that she was checking to see if anyone was there" A blonde girl said laughing. The blonde girl is Stella. She isn't new to Alfea cause she has to repeat this year. The reason is because of bad grades and blowing up the lab. Next to Stella is a red haired girl named Bloom. She's from earth and is totally new to Alfea and magic. Then there's a brown haired girl named Flora. She's really sweet and innocent, also she is new to Alfea. And next to me is my roomie named Tecna. She is a computergeek but really nice to hang out with. Also I like the colour of her hair...it is...well...kind of megenta, love it.

"I still think she wanted a snack" I told her. We all laughed and made our way to the bus that would take us to Red Fountain.

"I wish I was with you when you were caught. I would love to see you being so sarcastic and dramatic at the same time" Bloom giggled. I smiled. At this time we already reached the bus and walked in it. We took a couple of seats in the back. Stella sat next to Bloom and I sat next to Tecna. I kinda felt sorry for Flora, she was sitting all alone infront of me and Tecna.

"I hope there are cute guys in Red Fountain and not the same asshole's as last year" Stella said.

"Asshole's?" I asked her.

"Yeah, last year we were also going to Red Fountain to meet the guys and I was hoping there were cute guys but there weren't any. Instead there were guys that grabbed your ass and pretended to be good looking" Stella said in a disgust tone. I tried to hold my laugh. I could totally imagine some random guy grabbing Stella's ass and smirking at her.

"How rude" Flora said.

"I know" Stella replied.

"Let's cross our fingers hoping there aren't any assgrabbers in Red Fountain this time" Bloom joked. Everyone laughed at the word assgrabbers.

We reached Red Fountain in an hour. I looked out of the window and saw a yellow/beige building.

"Nice huh?" Stella asked us.

"Yeah" We all replied at the same time. I was impressed by the building, it really looked nice. We walked out the bus and stood infront of the gate.

"Open the gate!" I heard a guard yell.

The gate opened and everyone wanted to walk inside but ofcourse Griselda stopped us.

"5 pm back at the gate and if your lost...to bad we aren't going to wait" Griselda said. Tecna and I looked at each other.

"Don't worry dahlings, just stay with me and your not going to be lost" Stella said and she walked infront of us heading inside. Tecna and I took a deep breath and followed her. The inside of Red Fountain was just as beautiful as the outside.

"Welcome to Red Fountain Lady's, on your left we see a wall and on your right we see...well...another wall" Stella said and she pointed to the walls with her whole hand. I giggled .

"When are we going to meet the guys?" Bloom asked.

"Soon, cause at the end of this hallway there is a door that will lead us outside and then we can see the guys train and walking around so...that door will lead us to the guys" Stella promised us.

We walked down the hallway and at the end Stella was right, there was a door on our right. Flora grabbed the handle and pulled it down. We all narrowed our eyes cause of the sun. We weren't used to the bright light since the hallway was a little dark. After a second we opened our eyes again and we saw a stadium in the middle and benches all around it. I looked in the stadium and I saw a couple of guys training and fighting with each other. They didn't seem special. We took a seat on the benches around the stadium and looked at the guys.

"So..." I began "Is this the only thing Red Fountain has? Cause maybe I should've taken the punishmend".

"Red Fountain also has a huge garden which is beautiful ofcourse. I'm sure Flora would love it there" Stella said and she looked at three guys that passed us by.

"Where is that garden?" Flora asked curious.

"Through that door at the other side of the stadium" Stella pointed out.

"I'm going to the garden" Flora said and she got up.

"Why doesn't that shock me?" Stella said sarcastic. Bloom slapped her playfully. I looked to my left and saw three guys coming towards us. One blond haired guy, one brown haired guy and one with red hair.

"Hottie" Stella whisperd. I looked at the guy Stella was checking out and it was the brown one. I didn't think he was that nice but he was kinda cute. Hmm...no not really my type. I looked at Bloom and saw her looking at the blond one. And Tecna blushed when she saw the red one. I didn't knew Tecna could blush cause of a guy. The three weren't my types but they seemed nice.

"Hello lady's" The brown one greeted us.

"Hello" Stella said with a seductive smile. Typical Stella.

"Hi" Me and Bloom said. Tecna didn't say anything she just nodded and smiled at the guys.

"So your the new students at Alfea?" The blond one asked.

"Yes we are" Bloom replied.

"You guys are new too" Stella said. The blond one looked confused at Stella. "I have to repeat this year and I didn't see you guys last year".

"Right" The blond one said with a smile.

"So your Stella" The red one finally spoke.

"I am" Stella said and she twirled her hair "You heard of me?"

"I heard that you blew up the lab and Brandon here talked about you a lot" The blond one said.

"Really?" Stella said and she looked at Brandon. Brandon blushed and rubbed the back of his head while he looked away. Bloom and I giggled.

"Well my name is Sky by the way and this is Timmy" Sky said politly.

"My name is Bloom and this is Musa" Bloom said and she pointed to me "Tecna" Bloom pointed at Tecna "And well...you already know Stella" Bloom laughed.

"Nice to meet you guys" Timmy and Sky said. I just noticed that Stella and Brandon were talking to each other...well whispering. I couldn't hear what they were saying. I noticed Bloom and Sky looking at each other and smiling and even Tecna and Timmy were paying attention to each other. Maybe Flora found someone too. I sighed and looked back in the stadium. I saw the guys train and doing their thing but no one really got my attention. Was I the only one who didn't have a guy already? I got up. Everyone looked at me with confused faces.

"I just...I just need to stretch my legs" I said. I gave everyone a fake smile and walked away.

Was I feeling down just because they already have one? I knew this wasn't like me to feel down cause of a boy. I crossed my arms and looked at the ground. I walked on the other side of the stadium.

**~Riven p.o.v.~**

Somehow I didn't feel like training so I stayed in my room but after a half hour it get's really boring so I decided to take a walk. I walked through the hallway and I saw some girls walking around and looking at me. One even gave me a wink and I just rolled my eyes. I thought they were coming at 3 pm and not at 12 am. I grabbed a doorhandle and pushed it down. I walked through another hallway. This one was empty...finally. I hate it that the gates are closed. I really want to grab my bike and get out of here. When I came to Red Fountain I didn't expect this! A school for boys only and what do you get? Girls that are welcome all the time except after 8 pm. I sighed. Maybe I should've gone with Mr. Populair with the girls, just to laugh at them when they are trying to impress girls.

I walked through another door and I was at the stadium. On the other side I saw Brandon and the others talking to three girls. If they see me just walk away. I looked down at the Stadium and saw everyone train. I wanted to join them but I didn't feel like training with the girls around us. I just kept looking at the stadium.

**~Musa p.o.v.~**

I'm so bored. I passed some guys that were looking at me and one even whistled. I actually smiled at the one even though I really didn't like him. I looked at the guys that were training and then back at the ground. I wasn't really paying attention where I was walking. I kept my eyes on the ground. I could feel the eyes in my back of the people that I passed by every second. But I was still looking at the ground.

All of the sudden I bumped into something hard and I fell on my back.

"Can't you watch where your!-" I heard someone say but he didn't finish his sentence. I rubbed the back of my head and opened my eyes. I saw a guy with spiked megenta hair sitting on the ground infront of me. He looked at me and I looked at him. Our eyes met. I slowly got up.

"Sorry" I apologized shyly.

He got up too and looked at me. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was so muscular and good looking and he even got the same megenta hair colour as Tecna...well not the same...he has a little darker but still it was megenta. And there was something else I already really loved about him. His eyes. Those violet coloured eyes. I could easily drown in them.

Then something happened that I didn't expect. He walked away without saying a word. I reached my hand towards him.

"Wait!" I said quickly. He stopped and turned to me.

"What?" He replied.

"Your just gonna walk away when you just bumped into me?" I asked confused.

"You bumped into me and you said you were sorry so..." He said. I got confused. I bumped into him? No way he bumped into me!

"Sorry but I think you got it wrong, I know you bumped into me" I said and I crossed my arms.

"Really? And why do you think that?" He asked.

"Because..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I didn't have any proof or something to say.

"That's what I thought" He replied.

"And how did you know that I walked into you? Why are you so sure?" I asked him. Yeah I was being stubborn. He didn't reply. I smirked at him.

"I think I broke something cause you bumped into me" I said. I was being dramatic but I didn't show it. He laughed.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because _you _hit _me _pretty hard" I said confident. He smirked. Wow he really looks good with a smirk.

"Well...that's your problem" He said and he wanted to walk away again.

"C'mon do I at least get a name?"

"You tell me what's yours" He replied.

"Musa, Musa Knightley" I said with a smile "Your turn"

"Riven Turner" He replied.

"So Riven...pretty confident are ya?" I said.

"Why do you think that i'm confident i just want to walk away" Riven replied.

"Well I can see it by your looks" I said. He raised one eyebrow at me. Wow that came out wrong.

"Not that I look at you! Well I do look at you but not in that kind of way. I obviously need to look at you if I want to talk to you but at the same time..." My voice died. God I felt stupid now. I laughed sheepish.

"I get your point" Riven said.

"Good" I replied.

"I need to go" Riven said. I looked at him suprised.

"Why?" I asked.

"Personal reason's" Riven said. I hate short answers.

"Oh...well...maybe..." I hesitated, maybe I shouldn't finish this sentence.

"Maybe?" Riven asked. He obviously wanted to know what I was going to say.

"I was thinking that maybe I could talk to you again some day since our confursation was kinda short" I said. I looked away cause I felt my cheeks getting hot. Riven raised his shoulders.

"Maybe" He said.

"Okay...well...bye" I said and I waved him quickly goodbye.

"Cya" Riven said and he walked away.

When he was far away I let out a huge breath. Why did it feel so hard to talk to him? And why did my cheeks get hot when I said that we could talk again later? Did I like him? That's a stupid question...I already knew the answer...I liked him...a lot.

The rest of the day went by really slowly but finally it was 5 pm and we were at the bus. I stepped inside and took my seat next to Tecna. I looked out of the window and saw Stella and Bloom still outside talking to Sky and Brandon.

"Miss Stella and Bloom come inside now" Griselda said.

I saw Bloom waving Sky goodbye and walking inside the bus but Stella wasn't planning on telling Brandon goodbye. She kept talking to him.

"Miss Stella now!" Griselda got angry. I could see it. I also saw Stella still talking to Brandon but he pointed to the bus with a sad face. He probably said that she needed to go inside but he didn't want her to.

Griselda got out of the bus and grabbed Stella's arm. I could hear her yell at Brandon.

"Bye Brandon! I talk to you soon! Bye bye!" Stella yelled. Finally Griselda manached to drag Stella inside and the bus drove off.

I kinda felt sad that I didn't saw Riven waving me goodbye. And I couldn't call him or mail him or anything. But I did meet him and I was positive that I would see him again some day.

Suddenly I felt my celphone vibrate and I looked at the caller id. I got a text from a number I didn't knew. I looked at the text and it said:

_'Have a save trip home and oh...wel...maybe we'll talk again some day'_

I laughed at the last part. It was exactly what I stuttered when I was talking to him. But now...I got his number yay! I smiled and blushed when I put my celphone away. Maybe this was love at first sight.

**~Riven p.o.v.~**

I put my celphone away. I smirked and shook my head. Okay I send her a text. It wasn't hard to get her number cause I have my ways. I dunno why I send her a text but I just had a feeling that I should do it and when I did it felt good. Well...maybe we could really...talk...someday.

**And...Cut! Kinda cute I think. First things first:**

**(1): Yeah I made Musa have Keira Knightley's last name cause I just watched pirates of the caribbean and I couldn't think of a last name**

**(2): And yeah I made Riven have Will Turner's last name of Pirates of the caribbean but don't hate me, cause I suck at thinking of names xd and I thought Riven Turner sounded good :D**

**(3): I got the green garden from witch. I read it in the comic like...4 years ago and I thought that was an awesome place even though that woman didn't think so and it just popped in my head so I decided to use it. If you don't know what the green garden is well it is kind of a place for young warriors where they can train to become real strong warriors and I thought that was a place where you can find Riven when he was younger.**

**I wanted to put a kiss scene in this but then I was like: No...they just met and immediatly a kiss? nah... Sooo no kiss but instead of that love at first sight :) I hope you liked it ~Bye bye~**


	2. A Message

**Okay so I have now 3 reviews Saying I need to make this into a story XD**

**Sooooo i'm doing ya'll a favor:**

**I'M GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, but after my new story 'Lost inside' (also about Riven and musa, it's a sequel of All that i'm living for)**

**I haven't started with 'Lost inside', which is a sequel of Heartache so it's gonna be a triology) yet so don't think i'm going to make this in a story soon XD**

**Anyways I hope you all like it and be pacient until I start with this one :)**

**Bye bye ~xXx~**

**p.s, If you want you can check out my other stories too about musa and Riven (if you like that couple)**


End file.
